


ArXXa ( NINE)

by WuWuWuQ



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWuWuQ/pseuds/WuWuWuQ
Summary: 【源德】【ABO向】【私设ooc】





	ArXXa ( NINE)

“在德？金在德。”殷志源喊了两声，见他没反应，便撑着一边将金在德的脸正对向他。

过热的体温，触碰到殷志源微凉的手掌，金在德下意识寻那地方蹭，眉头皱着，泪珠挂满了睫毛，委屈又隐忍的模样。下唇被他咬的殷红，几乎不可闻的叫着殷志源的名字，红唇微张，隐没在白齿内的粉嫩舌尖更加撩拨着殷志源的心性。

“知道我是谁么？”殷志源握住金在德拉扯过几次也没能扒下自己上衣的手，声音却是格格不入的严肃。

“志源哥...殷志源...唔...帮帮我...哥...”

那声哥，叫的撩人魅惑，薄荷烟草味的人早就被海棠的气息激起了情欲，如今这赤裸裸的邀请与渴望，殷志源倒有点不着急了。

殷志源伏身含住金在德充血肿起的双唇撕咬又在人哼哼痛了的时候用舌尖舔舐安抚，勾着诱他的粉舌吮吸交缠。

替过金在德的手，解开金在德的衬衫扣子，手掌抚过腰际按上金在德挺立的那颗，按压打转又扯起揉搓，惹得金在德在殷志源怀里轻颤，却又大胆的挺起胸膛示意殷志源另一边也想要得到抚慰。

殷志源应了他的愿，放开金在德的越发红肿的唇转而用舌尖卷起胸口挺立的另外一颗戳弄，刺激着金在德拔高了声音，大张着被唾液湿润明亮的唇，夹紧了双腿摩擦，胸前的快感衬得后穴越发空虚，Omega分泌的体液溢满蜜穴，湿透裤子滴在白色床单上打湿一片。

殷志源顺着金在德摆动的腰，拉下金在德的裤子，把人翻了个身趴在床上，翘起屁股，透亮黏腻的肠液湿哒哒的挂满了整个臀瓣，殷志源手掌包住弹润肉感的臀瓣向着两侧揉开，露出藏在深处的粉嫩穴口，中指并了无名指戳开褶皱挤进湿滑温暖的腔道。

金在德轻哼了一声，肠肉细密的黏贴着殷志源的手指，潮热柔滑的内壁被殷志源不同的角度撑开，抠挖，磨蹭。腔内那点被触碰的快感让金在德软了腰，下榻的腰线显得屁股更为挺翘，金在德握着自己那根安抚，另一只手附上殷志源卡着他臀瓣的手背，微微向外用力。

“够了...进来...进来啊...”

金在德半张脸埋进枕头里也挡不住潮红的的脸和耳尖，眼泪积在眼角睫毛，急切渴求的哭腔敲在殷志源的心尖。

殷志源倒吸了一口气，这般模样，殷志源再想不紧不慢的做着前戏，他裤裆里硬到头皮发麻的那根也不能够允许。抽出手指带出的肠液粘连起银丝，殷志源握着自己那根在人股缝沾满体液后，顶上那个炙热的穴口。

“宝贝儿，求我。”

 

“殷志源...唔...求你了...难受...”

 

只是顶端进入那肠肉便吸附上来，被进入的期待让金在德深处越发渴望瘙痒起来，好在殷志源没再折磨他，待金在德吞进头部后便整根推入顶到腔内凸起的那点，狠狠地戳弄起来。

肉体碰撞贴合激起的水声混着金在德软糯哼唧的声音连同殷志源的低声喘息交杂在屋内，在寂静夜晚中更为火热。

殷志源捞着人腰，按压着金在德的腹部，让金在德清晰的感受着体内殷志源压着肠肉研磨的那根，绞着肠肉颤抖着去了第一次。

Omega高潮泄出的肠液浇灌着体内Alpha敏感的头部，殷志源哼了一声，差点被绞着也去了。高潮余韵中，Omega的内腔更加敏感起来，殷志源弯着腰亲吻金在德泛着粉红的背部，薄薄的汗积在腰窝处，腺体内的海棠香气愈来愈浓郁成熟，殷志源用舌尖温柔舔舐着似是想要吞下那香气，又露了犬牙咬破腺体，香甜的血液迸在殷志源的味蕾，唾液交织。殷志源缓了几秒便动了动腰，朝着深处的生殖腔口撞去。

硬滑的顶端触碰到柔软的生殖腔口，金在德越发战栗起来，眼泪一颗连着一颗的打在枕头上，生殖腔被破开的钝痛感却让金在德前面那根又战战巍巍的挺立起来。

更为狭小的腔口吮吸Alpha生殖器的能力却一点也不小，殷志源在那地方顶了几下，本就临近极点的情欲，便达到了极致。划出腔道，面对面抱住金在德，殷志源再次挤了进去，扣住生殖腔口，迅速膨大的结不留一丝缝隙的卡住金在德，不能动弹，

体内被一波波炽热液体灌满的快感也激起了金在德的羞耻感，闭着眼睛亲上殷志源将自己的痛苦与快感悉数隐没在这个吻中。

薄荷香烟的气息勾着海棠花香交错缠绕，融为一体。

“我爱你。”

“我也是。”


End file.
